Beside You
by hopefulromanticx
Summary: "Tears are spent on your last pretense. And your tired eyes refuse to close and sleep in your defense.   And if your heart wears thin,I will hold you up. And I will hide you when it gets too much.I'll be right beside you." BLACKWATER fic.
1. Chapter 1

[Fic inspired by Beside You- Mariana's Trench]

[**Warning**:This doesn't follow canon.]

Chapter 1:

I walk into Jake's garage without a word. I sit down on his stool and put my feet on a clear spot on a work table cluttered with various tools. Jake lifts his head from under the hood of the Rabbit and he smiles to me. "How was patrol?" He asks and begins working again.

I sigh, "boring, nothing happened." He chuckles. "When are you going to take Alpha? I'm tired of obeying Sam." I say agitated.

"Why, what happened today?" He asks, looking up suddenly concerned.

"Don't worry Jake, nothing too big. Same old same old. Alpha's orders are the law, there's no way around them." I say. He raises his eyebrow. "I'm not allowed to go to Port Angeles tomorrow. He says I'm needed here, in case something drastic happens, which isn't going to happen. So my night will be ruined once again." I say.

"Why do you want to go to Port Angeles?"

"I was going to meet an old friend there, now I have to cancel, they are going to hate me." I say.

Jake raises his eyebrow again. "Who?"

I raise my chin, "you don't know them Jake."

On cue the familiar roar of a pickup truck fills the room. I roll my eyes and look to Jake. He doesn't say anything he just looks back to me.

Bella rushes into the garage with a smile on her face. She stops when she sees me and her smile falls just for a second and it's just long enough for me to catch it.

I stand up. "Don't worry, I'm leaving." I announce. Jake looks to me. I shrug.

I walk outside and Jake calls me. I stop and turn around. I try to hold back my anger.

He grabs my arm and pulls me close. He leans down to my ear. "Don't think I've forgotten, your birthday is this weekend." I smile at his words. "I've got a good surprise for you." He says and his lips brush my ear as he speaks and it sends crazy, tingling nerves throughout my body.

He moves away with a big smile on his face. I smile back to him and I wrap my arms around him. "I'll see you later Jake." I say and I walk away.

I decide not to go home yet, I begin walking toward Forks. I stop when I hear giggling. I turn and see Alice and Jasper gracefully dancing, their skin sparkles like a thousand diamonds as the sun begins to set. I jump when a twig behind me snaps. Cold hands gently place themselves on my arm. I spin around and look up to see Edward. I smile to him.

"I wasn't spying I swear." I say.

He smiles back, "Neither was I."

I give him a questioning look. "What on Earth are you doing?" I ask him.

He chuckles. "I should be asking you." He raises an eyebrow.

I look around and notice Alice and Jasper have left. "I was actually going to go see you guys; I haven't seen you all in a while." He nods. "Bella's with Jacob. I got kicked out of the garage." I say. He smiles. "Why haven't you asked her to marry you yet?" I ask as he spins me around and begins leading me toward his house.

He chuckles. "So you don't like her? You don't want her with Jacob? But it's fine for her to be with me?" He asks.

I shrug, "I never thought you would be miserable with her. Are you?" I ask.

He shrugs, "There's some things I'm so unsure of anymore." He whispers to me. "It's so easy for her to go to Jake, I'm not sure I'm okay with that." I nod. "Anyways, I want you to meet the new member of the family, Carlisle saved him at the airport in Port Angeles last weekend. That's what I was doing out here, we've been having to take him on hunting trips every night."

"Oh," I say and smile a little bit.

When we get to the beautiful house, Edward leads me in. "Declan, there's someone I want you to meet!" he calls and a thunderous noise erupts throughout the house. I look up and see someone standing on the banister preparing to jump. Edward grabs my arm and pulls me out of the way so the person doesn't land on top of me. I give him a gracious smile and then look to the new member.

First I catch his pale blonde hair as if he's been on a beach for years. Then I recognize him. "Declan?" I ask scrunching up my face.

"Leah?" He asks enthusiastically. He runs to me and wraps his arms around me. He lifts my toes off the ground and spins me around. He finally sets me back down. "I can't believe it! You're here! And you can know! She can know can't she?" He turns to Edward.

Edward has a perplexed look on his face that is priceless. "You two know each other?" He asks.

"I went out East last summer to visit some cousins of mine and I met Declan. He was coming to visit me." I say suddenly feeling guilty. "What happened Dec?" I turn to him.

He looks down. "I was on my way to my hotel to call you but I heard someone crying. I went over to her and she slowly lifted her head with a smirk. Her eyes were blood red and I started moving back. She grabbed me quickly and pinned me against the wall. I tried to fight her off but she was too strong. She bit into my wrist and continued drinking for what seemed like forever. The Cullens showed up, they had been visiting, Alice had a vision and they could hear my cries from a few miles out, they saved me. She was going to drain me Carlisle says, she almost did, I had a few milliliters of blood left, Carlisle says in the rush She accidently put her venom in me and that's what changed me. Carlisle and Emmett restrained me while the Cullens scared her off. Then the transformation began."

I notice my hand has gone to cover my mouth in shock. "It's all my fault." I whisper. "You shouldn't have come to visit, you would still be…" I fade out. Declan wraps his arms around me.

"Shh…" he soothes. "There will be no talk like that." He whispers soothingly into my ear. "I'm here now, with you, and truth is, I kind of like this vampire thing, aside from the being a monster thing."

We release each other and I look to Edward. "He's going to be okay right? He's doing fine on the diet? He's not suffering anymore?" I ask.

Edward nods. "He's great. One of the best transitions I've seen."

I glance to Declan and it's as if he's been waiting for me to look to him. He's got that look in his eyes that I love, that look that tells you they think you are beautiful it makes me calm, and stops my worrying. "I still can't believe you are here." I say.

"Well believe it; I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." He says and his hand trails down my arm until it finds my hand and he locks our hands together and intertwines our fingers. I smile to him. A familiar roar of a pickup truck pulls next to the house and my smile falls. She always seems to find the right time to interrupt. I sigh. Declan's eyebrows pull together in confusion.

"Edward's girlfriend." I mumble.

"And a friend of yours," Edward mumbles just before the door opens.

In this moment a lot of things happen, Alice dances down the stairs, Jasper follows her with his famous smirk, and Bella and Jacob enter. Jacob freezes at the sight of me and his eyes automatically go to Declan and my hands intertwined, from there his eyes scroll up Declan's arm to see who I'm holding hands with.

"Jacob, this is Declan, a new member of the Cullen family." Bella introduces.

Jacob's eyes go to Edward. "Is it broken?" He asks.

I look back and forth between them. "What?" I say.

Jacob gives me a quick look but focuses back on Edward. Edward shakes his head. Jacob crosses his arms over his chest.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I was given orders to find you and bring you home," Jacob says.

"Orders," Declan laughs a little but when no one else laughs he stops.

"And I needed to talk to Edward. Bella mentioned Declan. She wasn't informed of the story."Jacob continues not acknowledging Declan's comment.

"Oh well he was changed by a vampire in Prot Angeles, the Cullens didn't change him, that's one job done. And I don't follow your orders, you know that Jake." I say.

"Well, I don't necessarily have a choice in the matter." Jake says solemnly. "We have to go Leah." He orders.

I read his face and see that it is serious and I nod. "Just give me a minute I have to talk to Alice for a second." I say.

He nods. "I'll wait outside." I watch as he hugs Bella tightly and I walk away, pulling Alice into the kitchen.

"Thank you Alice, I know you guys found him because of you." I say. "I can't believe what I would do if…" I fade out.

Alice's hand touches my arm sympathetically. "I'm just glad we got to him in time. You guys had such a beautiful… friendship." She smiles.

I smile a little. "Tell Carlisle thank you for me. I better get going, Alpha's orders are Alpha's orders and Jake doesn't have much choice."

She smiles, "Come visit more, I miss you Leah" she says and hugs me.

"Will do." I say and walk out. I tell everyone bye and Declan gives me a hug and I leave.

Jake's waiting on the far side of the yard. As soon as he sees me he morphs. I get a running start and I morph in the air. Jake takes off as soon as I morph and I wasn't even ready to run yet. He knows I'll be going home so he's not too worried and he doesn't want to talk to me.

_Jake._

No answer.

_Jake._

No answer.

_Jake._

_Leah, get home now. _Sam orders through my mind. I sigh and begin running harder and faster.

_Jake…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

I caught up to Jake just as I saw him morph back into his human form, I do the same. He's heading into Sam's but I run and pull him over to the side. He avoids eye contact as if looking at me was so hard.

I hold his arms tight, so he couldn't walk away. "What the hell Jake?" I ask.

"I'm supposed to be one of your best friends aren't I?" He asks.

I nod questioningly, "yeah… of course."

"Then why is it that I don't know about your beautiful friendship with that… that_ bloodsucker_." Jake says harshly.

I stare at Jake with my mouth gaped open in disbelief. "I don't see what your problem is exactly Jake? He's a friend. You'd probably like him if you actually gave him a shot instead of just judging him because he was holding my hand when you walked in. Last time I checked, you didn't care who touched me." I say to him furious at his jealousy. I was usually the one to be jealous in this complicated relationship Jake and I share. But I had worse things to be jealous of, like the fact Jake got the urge to kiss Bella almost all the time.

"I don't care who touches you!" Jake insists.

"Then what has made you so upset?" I ask him and cross my arms across my chest.

"I would have told you if I met some wonderful person when I was visiting cousins." Jake says.

"I don't tell you everything Jake." I say.

"Great! How about we just not do this thing we keep doing?" He says and for the first time I look straight into his eyes. They are filled with passion, pain, fury, sadness, and jealousy.

My lip quivers. "What- what do you mean by not doing this thing we keep doing?" I ask scared.

"This," he says and waves his finger between me and him, "this complicated thing we have here. We should just stop. You said you don't tell me everything, about you make that everything into an anything?"

My lip quivers again. "I can't believe you Jake!" I yell as I run away.

I run to the side of the house and I slide down the side and I sit on the grass. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my knees.

I silently cry.

Mom was working and Seth was on patrol so I was alone on my birthday, fantastic. I had hung out with Declan and the rest of the Cullens last night, but they were going up to Denali to introduce Declan and they wouldn't be back for almost a week.

I grab a carton of ice cream and I carry it over to the couch. I flip on the television to try and distract me from all of my thoughts. Truth is, I miss Jake, I would tell him that, but I'm too proud and I don't think I have anything to apologize for. He is the one who got so jealous because another guy showed interest in me, held my hand, and held me close. If Jake wanted to do those things, all he had to do was offer, and I'd be right there.

There was a knock on the door and so I sit the carton of ice cream on the table and walk over to get it.

"Sam?" I ask as I slowly open the door and gesture for him to come in. His presence makes me feel strange, being home alone with him here makes me feel even stranger, since he used to come over all the time when we were together.

"Leah," he says and looks around the house. "Are you alone?"

I look around mockingly, "Seems that way."

Guilt washes over him and I see sadness in his eyes. "I should have told Seth to stay with you, but when we worked out the schedule you and Jake weren't… and I thought you two would…" he fades out.

"Well we aren't… obviously." I say. "What is it that you want? Do you want me to run patrol tonight on my birthday? Maybe make some other sacrifices, just in case something dire happens?" I ask him.

He looks down. "Lee-Lee," he starts.

I shake my head. "Please," I whisper, "don't call me that. I won't be able to take it."

He nods solemnly, "Old habits die hard," he chuckles awkwardly.

"What do you want Sam?" I ask him.

"I came over to give you something," he says and reaches in his pocket. "I know we decided to have your party for the whole village tomorrow, but I thought you'd want something tonight."

He pulls out and holds in his open hand a black cord with a metal outline of a star as a pendant. My eyes begin to burn; I know what this is a symbol of. Sam moves closer.

"I want you to have this Leah," he says.

I look to the necklace again, flashbacks of our days together coming flying into my head, things I pushed into the back of my head, things I thought I would never see again. "Why?" I whisper. "Why would you do this?"

He moves closer and his arms wrap around me. I lean into his chest which always has come so naturally to me. He brushes my hair with one hand while the other supports my back. I take in his familiar smell and cherish this moment because even though I am in pain at this time, I am also relieved and happy; I've wanted to touch him, for him to comfort me so long. I thought that if he ever did again I would crumble, and though I am on the brink of falling apart, I haven't crumbled yet, and that gives me hope.

"Because I still love you Lee-Lee." Sam whispers. "I always will. I think about you all the time. You have no idea how hard this has been for me, not as hard as it is for you, but still, I want two people and I'm destined to have one, it tears my heart in two. Anyways, I was walking in town and I saw this star necklace and it made me think of you. It reminded me of all the nights we spent looking up at the stars in bliss because we were together. I don't want you to look back and hate me, I never would have hurt you, not intentionally, and I still wouldn't. That's why I'm so protective of you. I knew you were going to see Declan, your mother told me about him. I wasn't ready to let you go Leah. But I have to, just like you had to. But I guess that this necklace is a reminder that you will always be in my heart, you will always be my first love, and I will always want you Leah." He finally finishes and I notice I've shed a little bit of tears.

I pull back a little bit and look up to him. "The same goes to you Sam. I will always love you and want you. You'll always be in my heart. Thank you Sam. This will always remind me of the good times we had and all the love we shared." I smile lightly. "I guess I'm stronger than I thought." I whisper and Sam hears and raises one eyebrow. "I used to think with a brush of your hand to my arm I would crumble and fall apart, but I didn't." I say proudly. He smiles slightly. "Do I have to put it on myself?" I ask him. He smiles and shakes his head. I smile and turn around, lifting the hair off the nape of my neck. Sam's hands gently trace my neck as he brings the necklace to it. I close my eyes at his gentle touch and for a second I am back on the beach on the first night we made love. His hands have always touched me so gently and made me feel calm. He keeps them there for seconds, allows them to linger and then he pulls them away.

"I've got to get going." He tells me. I nod. "It was good seeing you Leah; you look as beautiful as ever." He smiles sweetly and walks out the door. I look down to check what I'm wearing. I see my old, blue tank top and an old pair of sweat pants, I smile at his comment and close the door behind him, finally feeling some closure to my relationship with Sam, after all these years.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Soon after Sam left, another knock gently knocked on my door, if I had been upstairs, I wouldn't have heard it. I get up to answer it. When I open the door I see Jake with his head down looking ashamed.

I smile a little. _He came. _I rush to him and wrap my arms around him taking in his warmth and scent. Jake takes a moment before wrapping his arms around me. His head rests close to my head, I feel and hear him taking in the scent of my hair.

"Leah… I'm so sorry." He whispers to me.

I look up to him and look into his eyes. "It's fine." I say back.

He shakes his head, "it's not okay. I acted so stupid." He says. I place my hand on his cheek in an act to reassure him.

I smile a little, "it doesn't even matter anymore," I say and then hug him again.

When we pull away he looks to me seriously, "Sam stopped by." He says, it was more of a statement than a question. I look to him questionably.

"Did he tell you?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "His scent," he says and crinkles up his nose, "it's all over you and the house."

I look down and try to smell myself but I don't smell what he smells. I look to him and shrug. "He came by to bring me a present," I smile a little and touch the star necklace that is hanging from my neck.

He raises an eyebrow to me curiously. "Is that what he got you?" I can't read his expression and that worries me, the last thing I want is for him to get upset again and walk away. I proceed cautiously and nod slightly. "It's pretty, it suits you." He says, still not giving away any emotion.

I open my arm to the house, "come on in." I say to him and he walks in and looks around. He looks as if something should be different, like something should be different with the house, or with us. "Everything's still exactly the same." I smile a little and sit on the couch. He joins me, sitting close, I sprawl my legs across his lap and lean back against the arm of the couch looking to him. His hands trace up and down my leg making small patterns.

"Is it really?" Jake asks.

I look to him, confused, "Yeah…" I say, "Why would it be different?"

He shrugs, "Sometimes things can appear to be the same but they aren't really. Sometimes there's just too much damage done, it's beyond ever being the same." He says slowly, not meeting my eyes, still tracing beautiful, gentle patterns on my leg. I realize he's not talking about my house; he's talking about us, him and me.

"Some things are really strong though, Jake," I begin, "sometimes no matter how much damage is done, and sometimes things come out stronger in the end. Not that there has been any damage done." I say to him trying to tell him with my mind to look at me, because I need him to look at me with those warm, brown eyes, I need those eyes to tell me everything is going to be okay.

He finally looks to me but his eyes aren't reassuring. "I've got your birthday present," he says and reaches into his jean shorts. He pulls something out in a closed fist and holds it out to me. I hold mine hand out for it to drop in. I watch as his hand opens and something drops into my hand; I look down to it.

He handed me an anklet. The anklet had a wentletrap shell, a carved wolf and a small, brown owl feather dangling from a black, stretchy cord. I smile at the thought. The wentletrap shell represented our days on the beach, and the owl feather, our days in the forest.

But specifically, one night Jake and I were walking on the beach. I bent down when something caught my eye and Jake did the same. There, among the rocks was a wentletrap shell, I remember Jake grabbing it and fighting him for it, I ended up letting him take the shell. This was his way of giving it back. I smile at the thought.

As for the owl feather, it was one night when both Jake and I weren't on patrol we just decided to go into the woods and hang out. We lay on the grass in the forest and looked up to the sky. There a family of owls lived in a tree, Jake and I discussed our future plans, we talked about days when the pack wouldn't be our responsibility, when we outgrew the time when our wolf abilities would be needed and when we finally had the chance to settle down. I told him I wanted a big family and he agreed with me. We talked about whether we would ever leave La Push, he couldn't imagine ever leaving Billy, and I had always dreamed about seeing the world, but truth was, I was scared, I still am. After the pressure of a serious discussion, the first Jake and I had ever shared, Jake joked that the owl would be our bird and whenever we both saw one, we should think of the other.

I look to Jake, deeply touched by all the thought he put into it, amazed that he cared so much, and happy that he remembered. I smile to him. "You made this?" I ask.

His eyes lower. "It's not as good as Sam's-"

I lean up and quickly place my pointer finger to his lips. "Sh." I insist. "It's beautiful, perfect, and everything I could ever want. I love it." I wrap my arms around him and take in his scent once again.

_How could I be around such an amazing guy and not love him? What would I ever do without him? How could I not tell him I loved him?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I pull out of the embrace and smile to him. I sit on the couch, ready to tie the anklet around my ankle. Jake sits down beside me and stops me. He takes my foot and places it in his lap. I laugh a little when he takes the anklet from my hands. He gently ties it, his hands lingering on my skin for seconds.

"You look like you have something to say Leah," Jake observes.

"Actually-" I begin but I'm cut off by the engine pulling into my driveway. I look to Jake aggravated when I realize it's an unusually loud engine.

"I didn't think she'd be stopping by," he tries to explain. "I left a note at my garage if she showed up, she had mentioned it, since the Cullens are out and all, but I thought she'd be busy." He says.

I get up and cross my arms across my chest. Bella knocks on the door. I walk over to answer it. She plasters a smile on her face. "Hey Leah, beautiful night isn't it?" She smiles. I nod a small nod and move over allowing her into my house. I'm trying to be a bigger person; I'm trying to not let it get to me. "Jake!" Her voice shrills as she runs to Jake and he takes her in his arms. I walk into the kitchen not wanting to see any more of it.

I turn on the sink and place a kettle under the running water to start to make some tea. I could tell I would need something to calm my nerves; Alice gave me some herbal tea bags to calm me down a while ago. She knew I had the tendency to overreact; amazingly, the teas worked wonders.

Jake comes into the kitchen, without Bella to check on me. "Oh god, do you really need the tea?" He asks skeptically. He knew that when I steeped tea it usually meant I really needed to calm myself. He was also skeptical of the tea working.

I look to him. "Yes, I do." I say to him seriously. "If she is going to be here, in my house, with you, on my birthday, I need this tea." I say to him. "I wouldn't be able to take the mush fest otherwise."

I lean against the counter. Jake moves closer. "I'll ask her to leave if you want," he whispers.

"Then I would be the bad one, once again. I'd be the bitch who couldn't share a friend. That doesn't sound like a good deal." I say to him.

He looks from me back to Bella and then to me again. "She probably won't be here long; she's just waiting for the Cullens to come back." Jake says.

I shrug and sip on my tea. Bella walks in and walks close to Jake. She leans against him. "Are you guys finished talking about me?" Bella asks looking at me.

In impeccable timing my phone begins to ring and I pull it out of my pocket to show Jake and Bella. "I've got to take this." I tell them and rush upstairs.

I walk downstairs to see Jake and Bella sitting on the couch watching one of Seth's movies. Bella is making pointless remarks that sound intelligent and Jake seems to look at her admiringly. I sit on the steps to observe their behavior. I've never had the stomach or heart to watch how they act together. I've always put on my blinders and tried not to notice how they seem to have this easy bond that makes the chemistry between them boil until it is about to boil out of control, Bella usually gains control of the situation before it boils out of control. However, she doesn't stop Jake's lingering touches or call him out on his admiring looks.

I watch as they laugh together in a synchronized manner. I feel like I'm an outsider watching a scene in a movie, where two people seem to flow so perfectly and flawlessly and it just makes me so much more aware of all my flaws. Every single motion Bella makes is as if it is to prove to Jake how perfect and graceful she can be and it agitates me and eats my insides. It suddenly makes me feel so alone, I wonder if I could ever flow so perfectly with someone else, perfection without trying.

The door bell rings and I rush to fetch it suddenly needing who I know is at the door. I need the feel of his arms around me because then it would hide the fact that I am alone in this world, without an imprint.

When I open the door I throw my arms around the person standing casually. After he realizes that I have my arms around him he does the same to me and rests his head on mine. I take in the smell of him- forest, sweat, a hint of soap and a hint of homemade chocolate chip cookies. I feel him laugh and I pull away and look up to Embry.

"Lee, I guess you are happy to see me." He laughs and I smile to him. His arms wrap around me and squeeze tight, a breath of air is taken from me by the hug and Embry laughs as he spins me around. "Happy birthday!" he cheers. I gasp for the air I am losing as his grip slowly grows tighter.

"Em…" I gasp.

"Embry?" I hear Jake's voice as he joins the scene.

Embry stops spinning me and he sets me down, I wobble a little and his and Jake's arms form a brace to catch me if I stumble. "Jake!" Embry cheers. "I didn't think you were here, I asked Leah if she wanted me to come and she sounded desperate for me to come." He looks to me and smiles. "I thought maybe you left our friend here alone on her birthday because of that stupid fight."

"I would never leave her alone on her birthday." Jake says and raises an eyebrow to me. "She was desperate for you to come?" He asks Embry but doesn't pull his eyes from me. I look down and then back up. Bella rushes out of the house and Embry's face washes over with realization.

"Yeah," Embry says and looks to me, "I thought she was finally going to admit how irresistible I am." He raises his eyebrows playfully and smirks.

I playfully hit him and make a face as if I was about to throw up. "Don't make me gag Em."

Bella smiles to Embry, "I guess the party is growing by the minute. Hey Embry!"

"Hey Bella," Embry says with less enthusiasm. He turns to me. "So are you going to invite me in or…?"

I smile and loop my arm through his. "When have I ever had to invite you Embry?"

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. & this chapter kind of sucks. I promise, it will get better. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be great. (:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

My birthday night went pretty good, all of my gratitude goes to Embry, he broke the tenseness between Bella, Jake and I, and for that I owe him so much.

I was over at Sam's for my birthday with the whole tribe. I hear a car pull to the side of the street and I turn to see who it is. I see a silver Volvo and a familiar shape in the driver window and I stand up and casually walk away from the crowd, they probably wouldn't miss me anyways.

I knock on the window and Declan turns to me with a huge smile on his face. He rolls down the window casually with a playful smirk. I roll my eyes and tense up. I look around to see if anyone notices me or him. "Declan, what the hell are you doing here? You know you aren't allowed in town."

He smiles, "Then it can just be our little secret," he winks. "Come on, hop in."

"I can't Declan, you know that, they are throwing me a birthday party, I can't just disappear." I tell him. His hand reaches out of the window and his cool touch brushes my hand gently. "Please Declan," I murmur, "don't." I say this because I know what his next tactic is going to be, he will either threaten to get out of the car, cause a scene, show everyone he's broken the treaty and get himself killed, or he'll use his new skills as a vampire to tempt me, even though it wouldn't be that hard because before he was a vampire his touch could tempt me.

"I'll get out Leah," he warns as his hand trails up the downside of my arm. He seems to be taking both approaches. His arm locks on my upper arm and pulls me close to the car in a chilling aggressiveness, and yet, I don't mind it. He pulls me down so I am at eye level with him. "Please…" he whispers and his cool, minty breath washes over my face. I close my eyes taking in the pleasure of his cool breath against my hot skin and how it creates total chaos on the top of my skin, it is as if there's a war for seconds, cold versus hot, but hot always seems to out beat cold.

I open my eyes coming back to reality. "I can't." I say. I pull my arm away and straighten back up. I catch something in my peripherals just in time for the thud and the car to shake. I jump and turn to look towards the trunk. Declan curses under his breath. "Go." I whisper and Declan guns the gas pedal and drives the Volvo out of sight in seconds. I turn to Jake. "What the hell Jacob?" I say. "Why the hell did you punch his trunk?" After he hasn't answered and his glare is still at the place where Declan had parked I yell, "Well tell me Jake!" I notice he is quivering and I wish I hadn't have yelled. He is on the brink of morphing. I move closer and try to place my hand on his arm. Jake has put his defenses up though and his arm swings around and his curled up hand makes contact with my cheek. I whimper and fall to the ground. I look to him shocked and hurt.

Embry's arms wrap around me instantly, Sam pulls Jacob out of the scene just in time for everyone to start crowding around. I bury my sore face in Embry's chest and ask him to take me to Carlisle. Embry doesn't ask questions he knows why.

Embry carries me all the way to the Cullen's. He stops before we get to the porch. He looks down to me. I look away ashamed of how I must look. "Jake didn't mean it Emb, he was just angry."

"What was he angry about?" Embry asks, this informed me that Jake must have been the only person at the party to see me with Declan.

"I can't tell you." I whisper. I might be able to convince Jake not to tell anyone, the more people that know, the more chance there is for the information to get out. I just couldn't risk it.

He looks to me hurt. "You've always told me everything." He says. "Granted, you told Jake before me, but you've always told me."

"I just can't." I whisper. "Just trust me, Jake had a reason to be upset, I shouldn't have gotten that close to him when he was like that, I thought I could handle it." I look down.

"No matter what the reason, he never is okay to hit you." Embry says, "I'm sure Sam is making that clear right now."

I tense up. "Sam can't hurt him. It's not his fault. We all lose control sometimes, Sam out of all of us has no room to talk, I mean look at Emily."

Embry looks down, "I wouldn't mention that to Sam or anyone. You know Emily is a sore subject for everyone."

"I don't care; it's not fair for anyone to get special treatment. Now, you know I'm not mad at Jake, I don't want you to be mad at him or do anything but take me inside to see Carlisle."

"No broken bones," Carlisle announces, "amazingly, no broken bones. I think partially through his swing he realized it was you and tried to stop. If he hadn't, your face would be shattered honey."

I smile a little and wince when the pain comes from it. "Thanks Carlisle."

"You are going to look pretty beat up for a little while, less than a week since you heal faster. I'm going to prescribe some low pain medication, I would prescribe higher pain medication but I'm not sure the effect it would have on you." Carlisle says. I nod. I look up when I hear someone enter the room.

"That son of a bitch!" Declan shouts as he rushes toward me. Embry enters the room and stands off to the side.

"Please don't say that Declan." I say.

He wraps his arms around me, and that small war begins once again, this time a little bit more challenging for hot. "I can't believe he hit you. Just wait until I get my arms around him." I tense up and my thoughts go back to the newborn battle. Declan is a newborn, he would be just like the others, if he got his arms around Jacob he would crush his insides, this time probably killing him. I push Declan off of me.

"You are not going to touch him!" I declare and turn to Embry. "No one is going to touch him!" Embry does a slight nod but Declan looks confused. "He's my best friend Declan. Yeah, he screwed up we all screw up. This is all partially our faults." I tell him. "If you hadn't have come down to the Reservation, Jake wouldn't have gotten so mad. I should have sent you away the moment I saw you, I shouldn't have risked it. So, most of the fault isn't on Jake."

"You were on the Reservation?" Embry asks suddenly standing closer. He looks to me. I look down and mentally kick myself; I had forgotten Embry was there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Embry…" I am at a loss of words. Why had I been so stupid? No one knew Declan was there besides Jake. I just blew that one. "He just came by to… um… see me… since he couldn't on my birthday." I finally stumble out. I wasn't happy with the way the words seemed to trip out of my mouth as if they weren't true. I wasn't sure what the truth actually was, but I know that what I said wasn't a lie.

"He knows the treaty," Embry snarls and I wince a little at his sudden annoyance with Declan, I had thought they got along fairly well. "It would be different if he didn't but he does Leah." Embry says sophisticatedly.

"Please Embry." I beg. "You can't tell anyone." I look to Declan. "It won't happen again," I say sternly. I look back to Embry. "Please, if Sam knew, who knows what would happen." I look to Carlisle whom doesn't seem to have any opinion in the matter.

Embry's face tightens up. "I can't believe I was so angry with Jake." He says more to himself. "I should have known there would have been a reason for his anger," he says rudely and looks to Declan. I look to Declan and he still seems as proud as ever, as if he doesn't understand the immense matter of the situation. "Your friend is lucky Jake lost control with you and not him. Jake wouldn't have tried to stop himself if it had been your friend."

Declan scoffs. "Yeah, like I'm afraid of that pup."

Embry moves closer and I quickly move to get in between them. "Stop it!" I yell. "Both of you! Why can't you just be civilized for a minute?" I look to Carlisle. "Could you please try to explain to Declan how serious the treaty is?" Carlisle nods. I turn to Embry, "we need to get back."

"Yeah there is no telling what Sam did to Jake because of that _leech_!" Embry spits. "I don't know why you are still socializing with him; you could do so much better." Declan runs at Embry and pushes Embry into the wall. The wall cracks on impact. Carlisle rushes to Declan but Declan extends his arms and throws Carlisle across the room. I run over to aid Carlisle. I bend down and he lets me know he is fine. He looks from me to Declan and back to me. Embry morphs and pins Declan to the ground.

"He is too strong," Carlisle whispers just as Declan decides not to be pinned. He kicks Embry in the stomach with his free legs and Embry whimpers. Declan gets into position to wrap his arms around Embry. I run to him and place a hand on Declan. Declan pushes me back and I stumble and begin falling to the ground, just in time, Edward's arms wrap around me as Emmett and Jasper rush to pull away Declan and Embry. Alice, Rose, Esme and Carlisle all join in the efforts. I stand myself up just as they've got the two separated.

I look at them in disbelief and see the damage they've done to the room. "I can't believe you too!" I raise my voice. "You two are acting like children. Why do you both have to be so hard headed? Both of you are not perfect, and I'm disgusted by both of you." I say and rush out of the room. I grab my coat and run out the door.

Edward catches up to me and his arm wraps around my waist. I lean my head on his side as we continue to walk. "You can't stay mad at them forever Leah, we both know that."

I nod. "Right now though, I can be mad at them. I have the right. They acted like children and destroyed a room." I start heading in one direction but Edward pulls me in the other.

"I have something I want to show you." Edward says.

I look to him confused. "I have to get back. Jake." I say.

He nods, "I know." I sigh and let him take me where he wants to.

We come to a beautiful clearing. It is filled with wild flowers and dandelions. I look to him and smile. The way the sun is setting lights up the sky beautifully and it reflects on Edward's skin ever so casually and for seconds creates beautiful diamonds. "I could stay here forever," I whisper admiring how the sun shines perfectly through the trees.

"What are you going to do?" Edward asks me.

"About?" I ask.

"Declan, you, Jacob, the treaty." Edward says.

"I don't know." I sigh and look down.

"You lied before to keep the treaty alive," Edward says solemnly, "are you willing to lie again?"

I look down. "Jake will be in serious trouble if I do lie, I know that." Edward nods. "But, if the treaty is officially broken, what will happen to all of you?"

"Sometimes Leah, you can't worry about everyone else." Edward says. "Even if we moved, Declan wouldn't, he's crazy about you. He'd do anything to have you. The question is, are you willing to do anything to have him?"

"Why do you ask questions you already know the answer to?" I ask.

He smiles and shrugs. "There is going to be a time where you will have to tell him that you love someone else more deeply."

"Which guy are you talking about?" I ask testing to see if he can really tell. "Whom do I love more deeply?"

"The answer to that question has been obvious for years Leah. It's amazing that he doesn't see it." Edward says. "I did however, predict you would kiss him soon enough and he'd just know. I always took you for the gutsy girl. Lies are beneath you. You stand up to whatever it is."

I raise an eyebrow at him. "So you are saying you want me to tell them? Tell them everything?"

Edward smirks and then shrugs. I can't help but to smile at his expression.

**A/N: I know this is terribly late and I haven't updated in a really long time. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. What do you guys think? Let me know. Also, I'm not sure… should I continue or not? I've got another story buzzing around in my head. Let me know your thoughts. Bye thanks for sticking with me. (: -Courtney**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

I enter Billy's house with my head down. I raise it when the only voices I hear aren't in the room. I give Billy a sympathetic smile and walk into the kitchen where I know the voices are coming from.

Everyone in the pack is in the kitchen. Their voices aren't raised but they are definitely eager to let their views be heard. I look around when my presence hasn't been noticed. They are discussing what should be done about Jake and whether he should be put on probation or worse. Probation would mean he could only do light work close to homes like guard duty, probation pretty much is a servant system for Sam, which would actually be Emily as well. She'd be a huge pain now that she's pregnant. Worse would be that Jake would have to not morph into his wolf form at all. The treatment is ancient, but we don't tend to break traditions. It usually is torturous; it is unbearable for a wolf to resist their instincts, not to mention the wolf would be miserable the whole time.

I look to Jake and watch as he stands ashamed in a corner watching as his future is being discussed. I'm shocked that the Elders are letting Sam choose though, but Billy probably figures that he is biased and therefore unfair.

"You all should know something," I say out of nowhere and all discussion stops. Jake looks up to me and his gaze almost kills me. Everyone is focused on me and my throat goes dry. I struggle to make out he words that I lied to my pack to protect a vampire; I struggle to face Sam after I let him do whatever he did to Jake but most of all I struggle to admit that I could lose their trust entirely. I take a deep breath and do a quick scan of the room. Everyone is waiting, anxious to hear what I have to say. Embry looks to me as if he wonders if I'll tell the truth. I take another deep breath and I find Jake and lock eyes with him. His eyes give me some kind of unspoken strength, they encourage me as if he knows what I have to say and he and I both know I owe it to him to tell the story.

"I guess I should start with the fact that Declan wasn't changed by some random vampire in Port Angeles." I pause for a second as the crowd gasps, well the ones who actually believed me. Jacob, Embry and Sam both didn't gasp. "He was attacked in Port Angeles but Carlisle is the one who put the venom into him to save his life." I say and my thoughts swirl in my head as I try to decide what the best way to tell them everything is. I lock eyes with Jake and I don't want to look away, he always has had this power to give me courage, and once again, even after everything I did, he doesn't fail. "I lied to Jake because I cared for Declan," I noticed that I used past tense, Jake seems to notice to. "Care for Declan," I correct myself. "And the Cullens. I wasn't sure what would happen if you all knew the treaty was broken and I was being selfish. I didn't want anything to change and I didn't see it as a problem… not until tonight. Declan came to see me during the celebration. I went out to his car, well it was Edward's car, and went to talk to him. I should have sent him away, but I didn't and Jake came up. Jake was just trying to help, but he got angry that I was lying to everyone and that I was letting Declan do whatever he wanted. None of tonight was Jake's fault. I'm so sorry for lying to everyone; I hope you guys can trust me again sometime." I finish and I notice that everyone has turned to Sam to see what he has to say, everyone except Jake whose eyes are still gazing into mine.

"I'm going to talk to Leah," Sam declares. "Everyone out." Everyone scatters, Seth sends me a lingering look and so does Embry. Jake doesn't leave, instead he crosses his arms over his chest as if declaring that he isn't leaving.

I hear the door open and Charlie calls in. We all put on a smile to act like nothing is wrong. He is coming by to pick up Billy, they must have plans. He greets us and when he looks to me he tries to hide the shock from what I assume he seems on my face.

"Oh god Leah," Charlie says, "Are you okay?" I nod. "What happened?"

I try to think of something fast… Got it. "I was mountain climbing and I slipped. My face took the worst part of my landing."

"Any broken bones?" Charlie asks genuinely concerned. I shake my head. "Well that's good. You are very lucky Leah."

I smile. "I know." I like Charlie, he always seems interested in me. Plus, between you and me, I think he and my mom could have something, they have been spending more time together.

Billy hits Charlie playfully. "We better get going Charlie," he says and then sends a warning look to us. "You guys play nice." He tells us as Charlie wheels him out of the house.

Sam turns to me after we are sure Charlie has left. "Now, what are we going to do about all of this?" I look from him to Jake and shrug. "I mean he seems to have no respect for our treaty."

"Please Sam…" I beg softly. "Please don't hurt him."

"I don't know what else to do." Sam says.

"There has to be another way. There should be a way around the treaty if you are saving someone's life." I say. "You can honestly say if you were in Carlisle's position you would just ignore the suffering and let him die slowly?" I ask.

"It doesn't matter what I would do Leah." Sam says.

"Yes it does!" I declare. "That is all that matters. If you would do it why would you punish them?" I ask.

Sam shakes his head as if trying to shake something from his mind. "Declan has no respect for the treaty." Sam declares. "It might would be different if he didn't break the treaty tonight. He has proven he does not respect our wishes. We can't afford any trouble, I can't afford any." Sam looks down. "I'm having a child, I can't risk that we will be in war with vampires."

"Then don't start one." I say. "I can make him see Sam. I can talk to him. He'll listen to me."

Sam shakes his head. "If I thought that would work I would go for it. But I think we are way past the stage of talking to him." Sam looks to Jake. I follow his gaze. "He has become obsessive over you in the few days of his existence." I shake my head not wanting to believe it. He looks back to me. "Leah, this isn't his first time on our land. Carlisle had informed him of the treaty, and he continues to break it."

"What do you mean this isn't his first time?" I say and I watch as his eyes trail back to Jake. Jake looks down.

"I wasn't planning on telling you," Jake starts, "he's come to visit me a couple of times. The first time was the first day I met him, he said he saw how we were together and he warned me to stay away. When that didn't work, he came by before the tribe celebration and told me if I didn't stay away from you he would hurt everyone I care about," Jake looks down again and I can see his harshness, "starting with you." He cringes. "That's why when I saw him I lost it. You were so close to him," he cringes again, "I imagined terrible things."

I rush to Jake and wrap my arms around him. He in turn wraps his around me. His head rests on mine. "I'm so sorry Jake." I whisper into his chest.

"Apologies can be given later." Sam interrupts. "Something needs to be done about Declan."

I pull away from Jake and look to Sam. "I'll do something." I say. Sam looks to me skeptically. "You don't trust me?" I question him.

"That's not it." Sam says. "I just don't think you can handle taking care of him."

"Don't worry, I can do this." I say, it was more for my benefit, I wanted to believe with all I had that when the time came I could do what was right for everyone especially the pack.

**A/N: I know this is terribly late once again. I apologize. I was busy and then I had writer's block and then I was busy again. Excuses, excuses. Thanks for reading and having the patience to keep up with this. Love you guys, Courtney. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Before you go," Jake starts, "you should know, you are a leader in this pack. You are the Beta. You have a responsibility. Just try to think about that." Jake warns.

"Why are you just now telling me?" I ask them.

"Jake wanted too, I wasn't sure if you were ready yet." Sam clears up. I nod understandingly.

I turn to Jake. "I'll need to talk to you when I get back." He nods and I rush out to the Cullen's.

When I was about half way to the Cullen's I hear a noise and realize I've been followed. I sigh and spin around. "Come on Declan. Stop playing around." Another noise as if he is running around in circles around the area. "Declan, stop it, I'm not in the mood." I declare seriously. I go rigid as someone grips my arms hard and their cool breath sends chills down my spine. I quiver and hope that I haven't made a mistake; I did tell Declan I didn't want to see him, what if it wasn't Declan? How come I can't remember the feel of his hands like I used to? Why do the hands on my arms seem so strange?

"Why so serious?" The voice mocks and the coolness trickles down my neck like a drip of cool sweat. The voice is referencing the blockbuster hit _The Dark Knight_. He chuckles deeply. He spins me around and I look up to Declan's cold, dark black eyes. I've never seen them so black. He smirks to me and he cranes his neck so his head is close to mine. He leans low enough for his nose to rest on my throat, it lingers there for seconds and for the first time I am scared of him. He takes in my smell. "So sweet." He comments. I gulp. He then nuzzles my neck and trails sweet kisses down my neck.

"Declan…" I murmur breathlessly.

"Yes darling?" He asks not looking at me; he's still focused on my neck.

"You can't just make this go away, not this time." I try to stand strong against his temptation. He knows exactly where my sweet spots are. He knows how to make me melt in an instant and he knows how to make me forget why I'm mad. I won't let him do that, not this time. I never was really honest with anyone about how far Declan and I got when I first met him, I never told anyone how serious we got, we slept together, several times, he wasn't my first time, that has always been Sam's, but he is the only guy I've slept with since Sam. He knows me; just like I know he likes his coffee black and that he prefers sausage over bacon in the morning.

I find myself forgetting why I'm mad at him already and I'm going back to last summer, our summer together. He continues kissing my neck and occasionally taking in my smell.

"Declan…" I say, calming from his kisses. He quickly stops kissing me. His grip gets tighter; he lifts me slightly from the ground and his eyes look up to me with fury. He rushes me backwards; it didn't feel like flying though, not like it had when Edward, Emmett or Jasper had lifted me up in the past, nothing was gentle about it. I get scared again. I wonder how long we are going to go back, everything is in slow motion, and then my back crashes against a tree. I gasp at the impact and look to him hurt. He doesn't seem to be shaken by what he has done. There isn't any pain on my face anymore; it is all in my back. He takes one hand to my cheek and I notice it doesn't hurt for him to touch it. It must have healed. He gently rubs his hand to my cheek. _Now he's gentle._ He smiles to me slightly before he grips my cheeks with both hands and forces our lips to meet.

The kisses aren't sweet; they are rough and full of fire. I feel his wrath through the kiss and I want to pull away but he is too strong. I push my hands against his chest trying to break him away. He lets go a little and then his teeth bite down on my bottom lip just enough to cut it. I gasp and push him away trying to cover it before he got blood crazed. His laugh rumbles throughout the whole woods. I lick them and the taste of rust enters my mouth. "What the hell are you thinking?" I ask Declan, enraged. He licks his lips and his eyes turn blood red, in an instant I gasp. The fear from before is nothing like the fear now.

He moves his head to the side slightly and studies me. His blood red eye pierce into mine, they aren't the eyes of the sweet, human Declan I knew. He smirks, "Lee-Lee," He teases. I wince at the pet name that was once shared between Sam and me. _How did he know about that? _"What?" He smirks. "Can't I call you that?" He says slowly moving closer, his head still cocked to the side. I don't answer and he shrugs, brushing off that issue. "I was thinking about the first time we made love," he smirks again and I can see that he is replaying the scene in his head. "You, my dear, were so nervous, I believe you told me you hadn't slept with anyone since that dick broke your heart." He smiles to me evilly. "I wonder, is that still true today? Is it just me and him? Are you devoted to me, Leah? Are you as devoted as you were that first night we spent together? That night," he smiles reminiscing, "I knew we could do powerful things, but I didn't know how powerful. You and me, Lee-Lee, we can rule the world." I gulp and realize how crazy Declan really is. He really believes that he and I could control the world. I look down trying to think about how to approach this, in movies, it's always better to not push the crazy people, and to always have a calm tone. I look up and scan the area. I see a tiny figure in the distance, in the shadows, I could have missed it, but by luck I didn't. I instantly know the figure, Jake; he places one finger over his mouth as if to say _shh_. And with that, my heart calms, he's here, everything will be okay. It has to be.

"What are your plans?" I ask Declan. "For us to rule the world, I mean. You haven't been drinking human blood; you aren't strong enough to go against the others." I say calmly. He rushes to me, one hand goes to my waist and his hand cuffs it, the other takes my hand and he has me pinned between him and the tree. I gasp at the force.

"Who said I wasn't drinking human blood?" He smiles to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"You've been drinking human blood this whole time?" I ask.

He nods to me proudly. "I tried the Cullen diet. That is for the weak. I'm strong, strong for _you_."

"I never asked you to be strong for me." I tell him.

"I know, it was a decision I made on my own." He says.

"One of many," I add. His eyes look to me upset with my words. "If we are going to do this, you and me, I have to trust you Declan. You can't just decide for both of us. I know what's best for me."

"Oh, you do?" Declan says. "What are you going to do about the pack? They definitely won't agree with our plans. They will try to have me killed. Are you going to let that happen?"

"I would never let that happen Dec," I lie. I don't know him anymore, this monster has taken over. I run my finger playfully up his arm. "Don't you trust me Decky?" I pout in my sweetish voice.

"I've been having my doubts Lee-Lee." He says obviously adopting the pet name. It takes all I have not to react to it.

"Let me take them away," I whisper as I move towards him. My lips hit his hard, I try to play passionate, and I want to convince him nothing has changed. It isn't hard, he quickly takes over the kiss, letting me not do anything, and he always did like to be in charge. His tongue moves around in my mouth as if enforcing his point that I was his and only his.

He breaks away from me; I'm breathless from the kiss. Declan's hand grips mine tightly and painfully, he doesn't seem to notice. The hand that was on my waist goes to my cheek. "I bet Jake never kissed you like that." He says once again proudly. I look to him not understanding.

"What does Jake have anything to do with us?" I ask.

He scoffs. "I'm not stupid Lee-Lee." He says, once again using the pet name. I wish he would stop. "Which brings up another question of mine," he begins, "what will you do about dear Jacob?"

"Nothing needs to be done about him." I say. "He doesn't care about me." His hand brushes my cheek.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He says obviously not sorry.

"It doesn't matter; it's just you and me now." I say smiling a little. _How long are they going to take before they help me out with him?_

"You have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you say that," he smiles and his hand pulls my face up to him, I don't fight it. He kisses me once on the lips and then smiles and moves to my throat. I don't stop him again. He kisses it softly. He moves away from my throat and smiles to me. "There's this one thing darling." He smiles and I don't want to ask.

"What's that?"

"I wonder if you can change?" He smiles and I see his fangs come out he leans his head back, I gasp, "Here's to forever." He says as he throws his head forward toward my throat. I scream. His teeth make contact with my neck. Jake in wolf form pounces on him, pinning him to the ground, a piece of my neck going with him. I quickly cover my hand over it. Edward comes over to check on me. I push him away as I move close to the pinned monster. The Cullens, besides Carlisle and Edward are building a bonfire. Carlisle is beside Declan. Jacob is growling at him, Embry has assisted Jake by pinning Declan's arms to the ground with each paw. Declan laughs, and it rumbles the forest. I stand over them.

"We could have controlled the world. I would have been king, and you my queen." Declan says to me.

"That's where you got it all wrong Declan," I say to him. "I'm not really the royalty type." I say. I look to Carlisle and nod to him. He instantly takes Declan's head in his hands and snaps his neck. Declan's smile seems to have faded with the snap. Jake looks to Sam and Sam nods. Jake takes the first claw into Declan, the other pack members join in on tearing up the monster. I slowly walk back and bump into Edward. He gives me a small smile before brushing the hair from my face. His hand trails from my cheek to my neck and stops right before what I assume is the bite. His eyes fill with sadness. "I'm so sorry for all the problems."

I smile. He was always trying to take all the blame. "This," I say and place my hand on his cheek, "this is not your fault. This isn't any one's fault. Declan was crazy, no one's fault." He nods and smiles to me.

"Have Carlisle check that out for you. I want to make sure he didn't get any venom in you." Edward says and I nod.

I stay still, motionless, unable to move as I watch the flame dance as it turns Declan into ashes. I could have sworn that it was as if the flames were mocking me. Then the flames were trying to tell me that I could have helped him, and I could have stopped this all. Suddenly I feel cold and alone. Everyone seems to be watching the flames, Jake is on the other side, he switches his gaze from the flames to me as if he was worried about my reaction.

Carlisle watches the flames a bit and then he comes over to me. He gives me a small smile but then immediately goes to work on examining my neck. I wince when he touches the wound. He apologizes. Suddenly the flame takes my attention again. I watch as it dances happily as it takes it's victim. _What if that was my chance at love? What if I just ruined that?_

I must have missed when Alice came to stand beside me. I only notice her when her hand rests gently on my arm. "He isn't the same Declan you fell in love with. You have to remember that Leah. Declan Grey died the day he was changed. Please try to remember that." Alice whispers and I nod.

"He didn't get any venom in," Carlisle concludes. "It was just a nip."

My hand goes to cover it. "It didn't feel like just a nip." I wince in remembrance of his teeth digging into my throat. Alice smiles a bit, I think it is one of those I feel sorry for her smiles and it isn't as comforting.

Sam walks over and he has that Alpha stature about him. "Can she go home now Carlisle? She isn't looking too good." He looks to Carlisle.

I glance to where the fire once resided and I noticed that now all the fire is just ember. Edward leans into my ear, "Vampires do that to fires. They can make them go out really quickly." I nod.

Sam takes my arm gently, "Come on Leah, I'm going to take you home." I let him lead me away, not speaking a word to anyone, he must not have completely thought it through, which is odd for Sam, but he lead me so the ash pile was right in front of our path. He tries steering me from it, but something catches my eye, it shines and I turn and break from Sam's grip. Everyone goes quiet, and I feel them watching me as I walk to the ashes. I bend down and pull on the silver object that caught my eye. I immediately recognize it as the necklace he had given me on our summer. He had given it to me on the beach the day after we first made love. I remember how the sunset reflected on the beautiful crystal heart creating thousands of diamonds. When I was about to leave he told me to wear the necklace always and to think of him and someday we would be together again. I took the necklace off and handed it to him and told him to give it to me when we could finally have that happy ending we had always talked about.

I can't stop the tear that falls from my eye on its own without any instruction from me. Sam takes my arm gently. I look up to him and I feel all dizzy. Suddenly it is as if everything that had happened had just set in and now I feel sick. I feel like throwing up, I'm so disgusted, from both what I did to him, and what the monster that took him over did to him. I suddenly feel dizzy as flashes of tonight's events whirl through my head. Was the necklace a sign that the monster hadn't completely taken over and that my Declan still existed within the monster? I couldn't stand the thought. The flashes of moments came at me too quickly to stop them and suddenly I fell back, Sam's arms wrapping around me protectively as if he knew I was going to fall the whole time. Before I black out, the last thing I see, those beautiful, dark brown eyes staring at me worried, and I could tell he felt uncomfortable and useless because he couldn't help me. Then, everything went black, and Jake was gone.

**A/N: Hi readers. Thanks for sticking with me. I think this story is coming to a close soon. I appreciate all of your patience. I decided to give you guys two chapters this time. (: Since I've been going so slow. I hope you guys all enjoyed them. Reviews would be great. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

I look out to the raging sea as I stand on the edge of the cliff. It is as if I am tempting the rocks to throw me in because I'm so close to the edge. I flip the heart necklace in my hands over and over again. I'm not sure I have the courage to get rid of it like I originally planned. I feel someone come behind me, I quickly place the necklace in my pocket and I spin around.

I smile slightly, "Jake…" I say softly.

His hands are in his pockets, and he seems like he's scared I could break at any moment. I haven't seen Jake since that night. I don't blame him, he probably things I'm an emotional wreck. But it breaks my heart to see how nervous he is with me, he's never been nervous with me. His eye pierce into mine and I feel as if he is trying to read me.

"Hey Leah," he finally says. He runs his hands through his hair, which is getting longer, he probably needs a trim again. "I should have gone to see you sooner…"

I shake my head. "I understand. It's fine."

He looks to me and sighs. "It's not fine. I haven't been the best friend you deserve recently, I should have been there. I just thought..."

"What?" I ask, eager to hear his thoughts, it's been so long since we've talked about anything important.

"I thought you hated me." He confesses.

"What? Are you crazy?" I ask.

"I was the reason it all fell apart, I pinned Declan, and I took the first tear into him. Because you still love him, I know you do because you are still carrying that necklace with you, and you freaked out when you saw his ashes. I'm the one who tore your perfect world down." Jake looks down in shame.

I shake my head and instinctively go to him. I lift his chin up so he could see me look at him. When I touch him, it warms me, and I feel as if a part of me is coming back. It feels great. "You have it all wrong Jake. You are the one who saved me. _You _did that for me. I hoped every single day that you would come see me, because you always have a way of making things better, and I feel safe with you." He doesn't say anything he just looks at me. I let go of his chin and spin around facing the increasingly rough ocean. I pull the necklace out of my pocket and turn it again. "I brought the necklace here because it seemed right to have it finish where it began… in the ocean. Every big moment between Declan and I happened in or near the ocean. I thought I'd give the ocean that back. I was scared I didn't have the courage to give it up, but now that you are here, it seems so simple." I say and I gently toss it in the ocean without waiting. I watch as the sun hits the crystal just as it had the day I had gotten it.

"Why didn't you come see me, if you wanted to see me so badly?" Jake asks after the tiny splash of the water taking the necklace in.

I turn to him. "I didn't think you would want to see me." I say.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" Jake asks as if he was completely oblivious to any reason he wouldn't want to see me.

"I caused so many problems for you. I lied to you and the pack. I was an emotional wreck the last time you saw me and well let's face it Jake, we don't have the most peaceful relationship, I thought this could be your way out; I didn't want to get in the way of that." I say.

His hand brushes my cheek gently. "Yes, you lied, but you lied because you love him, we both would have done the same thing for each other. Second of all, everyone needs to cry Leah, even you aren't strong enough to block yourself off of crying. And lastly, do you think I care that we don't have a boring relationship? Do you think I want to be with anyone else right now? Do you think I'd be here," he says and moves close to me, our bodies touch, "here, this close to you if I didn't want to?"

I bite my bottom lip and try not to make a deal about his body being so close. I try not to make a deal about the fact that I can smell the forest and his toothpaste on him. I try not to lose whatever cool I have left. I shrug, "I don't know."

Jake leans close to me, inches from my lips. "Do you want to be with me?"

I'm breathless, my breath catches in my throat and I mentally kick myself for acting like a child. "You're my best friend Jake." He looks disappointed. _Is he disappointed that I wanted to be with him and he'd have to put up with me now? Or is it something else? _

"Best friends," Jake repeats to himself. He backs away. I watch as he punches a tree and I don't understand what has brought on the anger. He turns to me. "Damn it Leah, do I have to do everything?" He asks.

"I don't understand Jake," I say, worried.

He rushes up to me and grabs my waist. I let him. He holds me close to him, he's inches from me once again.

Forest… toothpaste.

"We were this close, right? That wasn't just in my head right?" He asks as if he's gone mad too. I don't understand again. He must read my scared face, he releases my waist and shakes his head, "I'm so stupid, how could I think that?" he says to himself. I grab his hand and his head jerks up and his passionate eyes meet mine.

"I don't understand Jake, help me understand." I say calmly.

"You were my best friend Leah," he says and I notice the past tense and my heart breaks, "the worst part of the whole Declan fiasco, worse than the jealousy, was standing in the woods and watching him touch you, watching him hurt you, and knowing I couldn't do anything. What if he had interrupted a minute too late? What if I couldn't save you? I kept thinking about how you didn't know, but then I thought maybe you did know and you just didn't care." He says.

I look to him confused, "know what?"

Jake cups my cheeks in his fiery hands and pulls me closer to him until our lips smash, and with that smash everything that has been held back, everything between Jake and I, all those lost moments, they all come together to form the most perfect kiss.

He pulls away, both of us breathless, my face is still in his hands. "I love you Leah." He whispers and his hands slowly drop from my cheeks.

I know the smile that appears on my face must have looked so goofy, but I felt so happy. I grab him and pull him close to me, my arms go around his neck and we kiss passionately.

We pull away breathless, "So do you love me too?" Jake smiles.

"I love you Jake." I smile and kiss him again.

He smiles through the kiss. I look to him. "What?" I ask.

"I'm just really happy." He says.

"Me too." I say.

I look to him and he smirks. "What?"

"This is a special occasion, we have to do something."

"What?"

He pulls me towards the cliff edge. "No, no, no, no, no." I shake my head. "I refuse." I say.

He pouts his lip. "Please." I shake my head. "You are going to have to face your fear sometime."

"Not today," I try to pull out of his arms, but he is too strong.

"I could make you." He smirks.

"How could you make me Jacob?" I look to him appalled that he would try to ruin this perfect moment we were having.

"I'm officially Alpha now." He says proudly. I laugh. "Or I could pick you up and throw you." He smiles and looks me up and down. "It would be more enjoyable if you did it by choice though."

"What do I get if I do it?" I ask him.

"The satisfaction of facing your fears." He smiles.

"Not good enough." I declare.

He begins thinking, and I can see when he gets an idea into his head. "You can make me do anything you want me to." He says when he sees my smile grow he adds, "Once."

"How about you do a really romantic date? All costs on you. And, then you have to go with me to the Cullens to visit them and you have to be nice to Edward. Tomorrow." I smile.

He raises an eyebrow to me. "You really want this?" He asks. I nod. "Fine." He sighs. "If you can convince me to do all of that this early, there's no telling what you can get me to do later on." I smile. "So we have a deal?" I nod. "Good. Come on." He takes my hand and walks us back a couple paces.

"So you were jealous of Declan?" I ask him.

"We aren't going to talk about that Leah." He says very seriously. I giggle.

"Good, you should have been jealous, I was trying to make you jealous." He looks to me with a shocked face.

"We'll discuss this later. Okay, on three… one… two… three," and on three both Jake and I take off running towards the edge of the cliff.

I don't take my eyes off of him and he holds tight to my hand. He doesn't let go. When we get off the cliff I let out a scream, Jake looks to me to see if I'm hurt and laughs when he sees that I'm just freaking out, and soon the strong ocean rushes around our bodies, pulling us in different directions, but Jake doesn't let go of my hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The doorbell rings at exactly six o' clock, the exact time Jake said he would pick me up. I smile and yell for Seth to answer the door. I rush, putting the finishing touches onto my outfit, cubic zirconia stud earrings, and my shoes. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder; it falls across my chest and onto the other side. I run my fingers through my hair, attempting to give it more life, I missed my long hair so much, and I looked forward to the day when I could stop cutting it and let it grow long again. I look in the mirror, and look at myself, I've never found myself beautiful, but I look cleaned up and I don't look like a wolf girl, I guess that's a plus. My hands trace the silver necklace my father had given to me on my birthday before he died. The necklace had a single, silver pendant which was a thin circle band; it looked similar to a thin ring. He had called it a lucky circle. He went into several details about how circles had always been lucky for him. I haven't taken it off since he died. I probably never will. I smile at the thought of my father.

"This is it Daddy." I whisper. "I've been waiting for this. It's time. Wish me luck."

I walk out of my room and slowly walk to the edge of the living room without Jake and Seth noticing me.

"Where's Sue?" Jake asks Seth.

"She's at Charlie's." He says and I can hear the smile in his voice. "They've been hanging out a lot recently."

"Oh." Jake says.

"Look Jake," Seth gets serious, "I'm the man in the house now, and it's my responsibility to take care of Leah and my mom."

I try not to giggle; I've never seen Seth so serious. It's strange hearing him talk about taking care of me because I've always taken care of him.

"I understand that." Jake says.

"Sometimes protectors have to do certain things to protect." Seth says.

Jake lets out a chuckle. "What's your point Seth? You've never been the one to hide your thoughts."

"You can't break her heart Jake," Seth says.

"That's enough Seth," I giggle nervously, I hope Jake isn't scared off now. I look to Jake and his face is serious. His eyes are on Seth.

"I'm going to finish Leah," Seth says maturely.

"That's not necessary Seth." I say and look to Jake.

"It's fine, Seth you can finish." Jake says, he doesn't take his gaze from Seth.

"Leah likes to think she's too tough to be broken. But she isn't. She's tough, hell yeah, but she can still be broken. I just…" he glances at me, "it's just she's finally getting over Sam, I don't want to see her like that Jake." He says sincerely worried.

Jake puts his hand on Seth's shoulder. "You don't have to worry Seth, I'm not going to break her."

Seth's face relaxes. "Thank you. I know you are good on your word."

Jake smiles and his arms go around Seth's head. He starts rubbing his fist over Seth's head playfully. "You had me worried there for a minute," Jake jokes. I smile. He releases Seth and Seth runs his hands through his hair.

"You guys should go, stop wasting your time here." Seth smiles.

Jake smiles and nods. "Ready?" he asks me. I nod.

He walks over to me and his arm wraps around my waist, pulling my side against his. He kisses my cheek. "You look beautiful," he whispers and I blush and thank him.

When we get out of my yard, I stop and Jake looks to me concerned. "I'm sorry about in there," I begin, "I had no idea he would do that. I would have met you at your house if I had known."

Jake smiles. "It was no problem. It was comforting, someone else is protecting you. Plus, there's not much we can do about Seth, he would have had the talk with me some time or another."

I nervously play with a string from my shirt. "I'm not as fragile as he makes me out to be." I silently speak.

Jake's hand rests on my arm. I look up to him. "I know you aren't fragile. But everybody breaks at one point or another."

"If tonight doesn't go as you planned, if I'm someone completely different than you thought, you can break it off, no pressure. I would completely understand. Seth would never hurt you." I say.

"You think I don't know you Leah?" He asks. I shrug. "Can you honestly still say that?" He says, one hand lifting my chin so I'm looking at him. He studies me and his hand drops. "You don't see it do you? You don't see how beautiful you are, inside and out. You don't see how irresistible you are. You don't see the passion I see in you. You don't even think that I meant what I said last night do you?" I wrap my arms around myself and watch him as he seems to run possibilities of things to say to me. Jake rushes towards me his hands grip tightly to my arms, the cool wind blows against my skin and I am taken back to the night against Declan. I shut my eyes quickly. His arms tightly gripping mine, unable to escape. I shiver and I sweat, not because I'm hot but because I'm nervous, what if this time I can't get out, what if this time the monster takes me with him. I quiver as I replay Declan's face and his words in my head. I notice the arms have loosened their grip. A body moves close to me, their body against mine, it's warm, not like Declan's, and it's soft in all the right places, unlike Declan's who was hard as rock all over. The body whispers to me, "I'm sorry Leah, it's okay, it's just me, Jake." He whispers close to my ear. I'm scared to open my eyes though; I'm scared that when I do, Declan will be there, maybe he has killed Jake, how could I live with that? The person runs his hot hands up and down my arms tenderly, again not like Declan. "Please Lee, just open those beautiful eyes."

I take the risk, I open my eyes and they fall on Jake's warm, soothing, concerned eyes. I tremble and a sound releases itself from my lips, a sound of relief. Jake wraps his arms around me and I bury my face in his chest. "I'm so- sorry." I have trouble getting out. Jake nuzzles my neck, much like he would if he was in wolf form. I feel him take in the smell of my hair and he lets out a sigh as he shakes his head.

"It's my fault," he whispers, "I should have known better." I don't deserve him.

"You shouldn't have to think about whether a certain way you touch me will take me back." I say. "It's not fair." I start to pull out of his warm embrace. "Jake," I whisper, his eyes look to me, confused, he doesn't understand, he thinks he did something wrong. He didn't, he's perfect, but I have to do this. His hand reaches to touch my arm, after it touches, I slowly move away, causing it to fall. More confusion scatters across his face. "I've spent so much time, telling myself that you deserve better than Bella, because she was so awful to you. She made you believe there was a shot of you two living that perfect happy ending. I saw you day after day, and you were miserable. I thought, you know, I would be perfect for you, we would be perfect. Now I'm looking at us, I'm a mess, if you touch me the wrong way, or I take it the wrong way, I freak out. I'm trying to picture our future together, but all I can see is you being miserable because you can't touch me. Even if we did try, it would take a while until I'm over the Declan thing. I tried convincing myself and others that I'm perfect, but I'm not. I'm broken Jake. One thing I love about you is that you care and you try to fix the broken. You can't fix me Jake. I need you to understand that I can't be okay with you being miserable, and I can't be okay with you having to wait for me. Now, I'm looking at you and your face has lost the light in it, and I can't stand to see you that way. I'm so sorry Jake. Please, just let me go." I say and then I run off into the woods, praying that he will know what's good for him and that he won't follow me.

**Hey readers, what do you guys think? Poor Jake ): . Is this the end of blackwater? Should they have a brilliant reunion? Should I just end the fic here? Let me know what you are thinking. Reviews would be lovely. I'll try to post again soon. Love you guys, Courtney. (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before you all read this I have to give a shout out to brankel1. She reviewed every single chapter. It means so much to me. So thank you, you, along with the other reviewers kept me writing this. (: I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter of Beside You. It's so sad to see it end, but it ends so good, I guess that helps. Thanks once again brankel1. (: Enjoy.**

Chapter 12:

It didn't take long to reach the Cullen house. I knew I just needed to talk to someone, someone who wasn't part of the pack, preferably one of the guys because they had more of a chance of understanding. As much as I enjoyed Alice's company on certain occasions I didn't want her company now which sounds horrible. Alice just always seemed to believe in love conquering all, and at a time like this, when I feel like love can't survive anything, I didn't need her reminding me all of the beauties of love and how I should go for it with Jake anyways.

I stand outside of the house, feet from the door, and lean against the tree. I know that someone would sense my presence, and that lucky someone would get the chance to hear my stupid, dramatic story.

Edward walks out in seconds upon my arrival. He holds his arms out, as if gesturing for me to run into them, I give in. I rush to him and my face rests comfortably on his chest. His arms wrap around me, his thumb slowly rubbing patterns into my back. He whispers soothing, comforting sounds as we stand there not moving. "I know everything that happened," Edward whispers reassuringly, "it's going to be okay Leah."

I look up to him fighting tears. "Am I completely stupid Edward?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "you are not the least bit stupid." He rubs my back gently once more. "I probably would have done the same thing had I been in your situation."

"I knew you would understand," I whisper. I feel Edward tense up, he had heard something I had missed. I look around; my eyes rest on a familiar silhouette. I walk out of Edward's arms to get a better sight; I want to be sure and leave no room for questioning.

Jake's form slowly cleared up and I could see every detail of him as he got close enough that I could feel his heat radiating from his body. I hear the Cullen front door open and close, Alice or Jasper must have informed everyone what was going on. I didn't take my eyes from Jake. He seems to be struggling with what exactly to say. My breaths would catch in my throat just before I released each one of them. My heart pounded fast. I couldn't stand this anticipation any longer. "What do you want Jake?" I say and I immediately hate how miserable my voice was, but on the bright side, my breaths didn't catch in my throat.

"You-" he begins, "You can't just walk away from me Leah." He says.

"Jake…"I begin but stop when he shakes his head.

"You didn't let me speak before." Jake says. "This," he says pointing his finger between me and him, "Us, it's not all about what you want Leah. I mean it's half about what you want, but I'm the other half." He steps closer, part of me wants to step back, challengingly, but I don't, and I realize that I truly want to be close to him. "If I truly believed you didn't want to be with me, I might have considered letting you go without a fight." He says and steps closer again, further closing the small space between us. "But I can see it in your eyes when you look at me Leah." He moves closer, inches from me, "I can feel it when you touch me and kiss me." His body is now against mine, his hand goes to my cheek, and I wouldn't dare to move. One of his fingers from his other hand traces my lip gently. "You want to be with me, Leah," he whispers, his finger still tracing my lip. I chew on the inside of my lip. _Was I that obvious to figure out_? I had tried so hard to be unreadable, it would be better for him to believe that I didn't want him. "I love you Leah," he whispers to me, the hand on my cheek slowly falls down the outline of my upper body, it stops on my hip and rests there gently. "When are you going to get that through your stubborn head?" He smiles to me.

I smile at his words. I am filled with more happiness than I thought possible. Maybe his words the night before hadn't sunken in, but his words now, as he held me so gently in his arms after I tried giving up on us, they stuck. He had come after me. I thought I lost the right to be worth chasing after my first love with Sam. I thought that one true love was all you ever got, one, and then the others would just be mediocre in comparison, especially after the whole Declan episode, I thought I was doomed to have crazy romances for the rest of my life. But now Jake is holding me gently, his eyes- the most powerful. I could tell he was trying so hard to be gentle with me, especially after my meltdown and that made me feel the love I held for him more and more. Maybe someone really can be the glue to fix your broken heart.

Jake clears his throat, "now would be a good time to say something," he whispers.

"I-" I struggle to say everything I want, all of these thoughts swirling my head, they scream for me to say each of them all at the same time. I can't function. Different parts of my brain are focusing on other things besides speaking. I want to remember every single detail of this moment. One part focuses on his slightly calloused hands. One of his hands stands resting on my hip gently in the most perfect spot. His hand cups it perfectly and everything about this hand on my hip screamed that we could start dancing at any moment full of passion and love, it made me so much more excited. His other hand had now taken my hand gently, he didn't want to seem like he was pressuring me or that he would be rough with me. His thumb had begun drawing tiny shapes on the back of my hand as my hand rested on his. It doesn't take me long to figure out that the shapes are hearts. Another part of my brain is focused on the background. I'm sure the whole Cullen family was watching and maybe even the pack had come after hearing word about it. I don't dare look though, I am focused on the beautiful, amazing creature in front of me. I glance up for seconds to look at the stars shining above us as if they are sending their approval. The wind blows and my hair goes around my face but then rests back in place. I am grateful to this, any other time I would have prayed for the wind to mess up my hair so that he could possibly touch me when he moved it back into place, but I don't want him moving at all. Another part is focusing on the radiating heat between Jake and I, the warmth is so comforting, it developed around us and it stayed around us like a blanket keeping out the harsh cold. The last part of my brain is still focusing on those mesmerizing eyes, I don't know what it was about those eyes that drew me in so much. Maybe it is the fact that they reminded me of hot chocolate on a cold, snowy day. Or maybe it was the way they always seemed to look at me like they've never looked at anyone else. I'm not sure, but I know that if I don't figure out something to say, he'll leave.

"I love you Jake," I whisper, barely audible.

He hears it though; a smile draws itself across his face. His hand leaves my hip quickly, I would have been upset but it quickly goes to my neck, his thumb resting on my lower jaw. He pulls me to him and our lips collide like the waves of a sea during a hurricane, he isn't worried about being gentle right now and I'm happy with that. Part of the reason I love Jake and I together is the fact that we are passionate, we fight, we are impulsive and we take what we want. I kiss him back passionately, my tongue entering his mouth urgently, I need his taste. I feel as if I was on a long walk in the desert and I finally strike water and it is the most thrilling feeling of my life. As the kiss continues, the hand Jake is holding grips tight throughout the passion of the kiss. I smile through the kiss as his hand grips mine harder and harder as if it was a physical expression of the passion he feels inside. The hand leaves my neck and glides down my spine and travels across my back, it hooks on my hip and pulls me closer and even when I'm completely against him, he tries pulling me closer and closer. I hear giggles, resembling both the pack and the coven and I know my predictions were correct about the pack members showing up.

As the kiss continues, I suddenly realize that I should have never compared Jake to Declan, they are completely different, the way they touched me is completely different. The way Declan touched me was abusive, and bossy, as if he was showing me that I was his and no one else could have me. As for Jake, yes he touched me roughly, but his were always passionate as if he was worried he would lose me if he didn't act fast.

When we finally break apart, we look to each other panting and smile. Jake leans his face close to my ear, his lips brush against my earlobe as he whispers, "I've wanted to kiss you like that my whole life." I smile. His head buries itself into the nape of my neck and sweetly kisses it. He bites it playfully but then goes rigid. "Sorry, it's hard to contain myself sometimes," he whispers, "I'll try to be better."

I shake my head and lean my face close to his earlobes so that my lips brush his ear as I speak, "You don't have to be gentle with me Jake," I whisper to him. "Not any more. I love you. Come on," I whisper urgently. I pull on him to follow me.

I turn to the crowd of the people who care about me and smile. I pull Jake more urgently.

He stops, I try pulling him, I fail, I try again, he chuckles. "Where are we going Lee?" He asks.

I lean close to his ear once again, "my room," I whisper and nip his ear playfully. I look to his face to see his eyes wide open.

"Really?" He asks and it's obvious he wasn't expecting this which makes it that much cuter.

I bite my bottom lip, attempting to look seductive. I nod slowly. I run my hands down his chest slowly. I lean in close and giggle. "I want you Jake."

He smiles big and sweeps me into his arms as if I was as light as a feather. I lean against his chest as he runs toward my house excitedly. I watch as the stars fly by in the sky as if they are all shooting stars. I smile and I know that it couldn't get better than this. I smile even bigger as I think about making love to Jake.

Right here, in Jake's arms, with the stars running across the sky, I know that I couldn't be happier, and that this is what everyone talks about, this feeling in me that anything is possible and that I'm safe. For me there is only one, his name his Jacob Black. We were destined to be together, I know from the way he touched me, kissed me, and this feeling in me. Relief washes through me the moment I realize there won't be another Declan, Jake would never let anything happen to me, I am forever his.

Jake looks down to me, his eyes burning with passion and anticipation as he continues to run. I smile as I think the phrase I had grown so fond of hating._ And they lived happily ever after._

**The End.**

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this. It's been a pleasure writing this. I must say I didn't know how great it would turn out, but I think I did pretty good with the ending. It's been lovely writing this and getting the reviews from you guys, I really appreciate this. I hope you all enjoyed it. (: Reviews? Possibly? Should I write another blackwater fic? Thoughts? All of you readers are beautiful and I thank you for sticking with me. (: Love you guys, Courtney.


End file.
